He Is Gold
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: Edward is the dark, leather- lovin' loner at Forks. Bella is the mysterious new girl. Can they help each other from their pasts? read to find out. Rating for Language.
1. Meet Like This

**_Hey! Well, here is the first chapter of my new story He Is Gold! I am very excited to get into this AH story. It will be so weird writing about the Twilight characters without their vampirism, but I am up for the challenge! I hope you guys enjoy this story and will continue to follow this story as you did my previous two stories._**

**_ Also, this story is dedicated to CountryMumAu(sorry if that's wrong). You are so sweet and I feel like you really get my stories, and that truly means a lot. The conversation we had before Christmas was a very inspiring conversation and it really opened my eyes. Thank you so much, and I hope this story is to your liking. _**

**_Alright, on to the new story!_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Epilogue- Meet Like This**

_Pop!_

I groaned loudly as I pulled over on the side of the road. I looked to my tire- changer who was sitting in the passenger seat. I watched as the angel's eyes looked at me, filled with annoyance.

She got out of the car and walked around the front to take a look at the blown tire. I got out and leaned against the car in front of the tire as I watched her. She stared down at the tire, figuring out what she wanted to do. This was the seventh time this had happened in the last three weeks. Last time this happened, she hit me, and I began to hope that that did not happen again. She sure has a hard punch. I rubbed my arm unconsciuosly before crossing my arms across my chest.

"Do you ever find it ironic, that since you met me, in the exact same situation might I add, that I can never keep one tire for a large amount of time?" I asked, smirking as she opened my trunk and pulled out everything she needed to change the tire.

She slammed the trunk shut and walked around to stand in front of me, tying her shirt up so her flat stomach could be scene. I'll admit, that is hot, but I was raised a gentlemen and would never think callous thoughts of a beautiful woman, no matter how sexy. And boy, my girl was sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, angelic, you name it, she was it.

"Sort of," she said with a nod, "but I don't think it's irony we need to worry about, it's karma. For everything you did, who knows? Maybe karma wants to make you spend all your money on extra tires so you can't do anything with your life."

I shrugged. My past used to hurt me, but since I met my girl, it never does. In fact, she makes my past seem like the funniest think in the world. "Now, now, you and I both know that I will never run out of money, especially for how many tires I buys. Hell, I might as well just buy another car, maybe that would help.." I strayed off, mostly talking to myself now.

The angel rolled her eyes. "Babe, you do not need to spend money on a new car. Besides, once you do, the exact same thing is going to happen. It's fate, face it."

I sighed as she started to change the tires. After twenty minutes or so, she was done and rolled the blown tire into the ditch. The first time she did that, I was kind of taken aback. She had always seemed shy and out of focus, but then I really met her. I looked down and smiled as I thought of our first meeting. She cussed like a sailor, something I never thought she could do until I ran into the back of her car.

"What are you thinking about?" my angels voice asked as she walked up to me, her shirt back to normal. She stopped a foot in front of me but it still felt like she was too far away. I reached my arms out and pulled her to my chest, my hands linking together on her lower back.

"You, baby, always you," I mumbled as I buried my face in her neck, breathing in the strawberry scent of her hair. It was intoxicating.

She pulled back slightly, bending her back so the bottom halves of our bodies were flush against each other. I leaned back against the car, pulling my hands forward to run them up and fown her ribs.

She layed her hands on my ribs in return. "Are you really going to get a car just because you keep blowing tires? I mean, I don't see a reason for it."

I sighed. "Look, the next time I blow a tire, for some reason, I feel that you won't be with me. Besides, I know how to change a tire, it's under the hood that I don't know anything about."

"This coming from the hottie who can broke into anything without problem." She giggled.

I smiled at the sound. It made her sound young, carefree, exactly how she was meant to sound. "So? That's not going to help me with the car engine. Any car engine for that matter. Besides, that's what I have my sexy girlfriend for." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, her head lulling to the side as I kissed her neck. "Mm," she sighed. "Is that the only reason you keep me around?"

I chuckled quietly against her neck. No way in hell was that the only reason I kept her around. No way, I love her.

"Not a chance. I love you, baby. Your beautiful, caring, sweet, sexy. I mean, what more can a guy ask for?" I asked as I pulled away from her, back into our previous position.

She smiled. "You're a jerk, you know that right?"

My chin dropped, my mouth hanging open in a fake show of shock. My hand flew to cover my heart, showing hurt. She just laughed. "If I am so much of a jerk, than why are you still with me?" I asked.

Her smile widened slightly, and I found myself smiling in return. "The same reason you keep me around." I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. She placed a hand on my cheek. "I love you."

I smiled and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck. I pushed on her neck gently. She got the idea and leaned forward, catching my lips with hers.

This was heaven, and I had an angel to prove it.

* * *

**_There you go! This story will mostly be fluff. I feel like writing a more sweet story than my previous ones. I just want to lighten things up. _**

**_Also, I want your guys' opinion. Should I keep the rest of the Cullen family in the story(by making Carlisle and Esme Edward's adoptive parents like in Twilight, but making it where the other Cullen children become Bella's friends her first day at Forks High, but giving all of them different parents. None of them will be related, still canon couples), or should I leave the other Cullens out, except for Carlisle and Esme? Very important! Let me know what you think._**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_Luv, V.S.A_**


	2. First Encounter

**_Hey! Well, here is the first true chapter of my new story He Is Gold! I am very excited to get into this AH story. It will be so weird writing about the Twilight characters without their vampirism, but I am up for the challenge! I hope you guys enjoy this story and will continue to follow this story as you did my previous two stories._**

**_Also, this story is dedicated to CountryMumAu(sorry if that's wrong). _**

**_Alright, on to the new chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_P.S. the entire story will be written in Edward's POV. After the story is over, I might add some oneshots of specific parts if someone wants me to. And both Bella and Edward will be very OOC._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Edward's POV_**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep. **_(A/N haha sound familiar? I did not mean to redo that, but it is a fantastic way to start a story, in my opinion anyway)_**

I groaned and flung my arm out. I felt my fingertips just brush the stupid alarm clock, but it did not shut off. The damn thing is loud too. Besides, why would I want to get up? It's only the first day of school.

I rolled over onto my back, hitting the clock and making it fly into the wall, and lay staring at the ceiling. My room was average, but different. The walls were a mid-color grey, the doors were black, the comforter on my bad was a navy blue while the sheets were black. Yeah, my own personal color scheme. The closest thing to the color white was the ceiling, and it was not even white, more of a vanilla color. Odd.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I wore basically the same thing everyday: black t-shirt, dark wash jeans, grey nikes, and my famous leather jacket. I am simple, what else would someone expect from me? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

I live in the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington. Everyday, it's the same thing. Go to school, come home, go to the nearby grill to play pool, go home. That's all you can really do in such a small town.

And in a small town, news travels fast. It took about five hours for everyone to know about me and all I had done, I did not have the best past. With my pass, I became the town bad boy, and I would not have it any other way. People left me alone.

I got dressed and walked out to my car. It was a black Volvo**_(A/N the one from the movie, only better looking)_**, I was in love with fast cars. Although, I never did learn to change a tire. It's stupid, and my adoptive father tried to teach me once, but I just do not get anything about cars.

I was adopted at the age of six. Little did my adopters know, I was the kind of boy that did crap to make up for everything bad in life. That's just who I was, and that was not going to change just for my 'parents.' My adoptive parents are Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Yeah, doctor, that means a big house, fast cars, and a fairytale life. They never acted like it though, they just lived.

I did not do the things I did so the Cullens would look bad, I was not that mean, but I did it to make myself feel better. What can I say? I have self esteem issues.

I got to school pretty early, barely any cars in the lot. I parked in my regular spot, no one ever parked beside me. I got out and leaned against the car with my legs crossed and my arms crossed at my chest. This was my signature stance and it generally scares guys off, but every damn girl is just drawn to the bad boy style. I sighed aloud, dropping my book bag onto the wet ground.

I turned my head in surprise as a loud rumble filled the air. The few, loitering, kids in the lot turned as well. It was a Harley Davidson. We all watched as the motorbike drove up and parked right beside my car. Great, guess I won't be alone this year.

The mysterious person on the bike kicked the stand down and turned the key, the roar of the engine stopping abruptly. I watched as the gloved hands reached up to take the helmet off. Everyone watched. Then, it was like time slowed down. The hands lifted, the helmet moving with them. The helmet came off, and guess what? It was a girl, well, more like a woman.

Dark black hair with purple and blue highlights fanned out around the girl's head as she shook it out. Finally, time went back to normal. I watched as the girl got off the bike, set the helmet down, and unzipped her leather jacket to reveal a dark blue tank top with a black one underneath. Small gold chains hung around her neck and down to her flat abdomen. The she had on black skinny jeans and purple converse.

She was a decent height for a girl, looking to be about 5' 6". Enough to match my 6'2". She looked right at me, her eyes holding barely any emotion.

I smirked and decided to mess with her. "Is that supposed to be your grand entrance, princess?"

She gave me a small smile. It fit her face better than the blank stare. She had a heart shaped face, deep cinnamon eyes, and plump pink lips that I so wanted to kiss-.

Wait, what? Get a hold of yourself, you do not even know the chic.

The small smile was still on her face as she replied, "Just for today."

I smiled. I _smiled. _What the hell is wrong with me today? I quickly removed the smile, hers faltered in return. "Yeah? What are you going to do tomorrow? Fly in on a broomstick?" I'll admit, that was harsh, but I had to keep up my rep.

Her smile completely vanished, we got into a stare down. Finally, "No, asshole, I have a Mustang. I only drove my Harley because I had to make myself known. That way, no one messes with me, but you seem to just want to rile me on. Go ahead, do it, we can go at it all day."

I mentally laughed. She was not the first to call me names. I had been called everything in the book more than once, now I just heard them, it did not hurt. Although, it hurt when she said it. I quickly dispelled the thought.

"I sure hope so. You're hot when you're angry." Did I just say that? Get your head in the game, man! God!

She was taken aback. She must have thought that was how I got her to talk back.

She smiled a teasing smile, and I could see right through it. I stared into her eyes and saw pain there, and I had a feeling it was not because of what I said. "Thanks. And you're sexy when your stupid."

With that, she walked away. I was upset when she walked away for some reason, and I did not even catch her name.

I shook my head and picked up my bag as the bell rang. I looked around as I walked to the door and noticed everyone staring at me. It was not everyday that I actually interacted with people. I walked into my first class, tardy as usually. Ah, how I hate English. I speak it for God's sake, what more can I actually learn.

My next few periods flew by in a blur. I did not pay attention at all. Finally, it was lunch. I walked in and got a tray, filled it with food, and turned to go to my usual table where I sat alone. But I stop dead in my tracks. Who do I see sitting at _my_table? Mysterious biker chic, as I so adequately called her in my mind.


	3. Am Not!

**_Hey, guys! Well, guess what? I am pissed. I was looking at my stories today because I did not have time to do it yesterday, and what do I see? I see half the fucking chapter missing. Yep, that's right! Half the chapter._**

**_I don't know how that happened, but it happened. So, here is the rest of the chapter. Oddly enough, the chapter still made sense, but I am still very p-oed._**

**_Dedication- CountryMumAu_**

**_Disclaimer- don't own Twilight._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previoues_**

_**My next few periods flew by in a blur. I did not pay attention at all. Finally, it was lunch. I walked in and got a tray, filled it with food, and turned to go to my usual table where I sat alone. But I stop dead in my tracks. Who do I see sitting at mytable? Mysterious biker chic, as I so adequately called her in my mind.**_

_**Now**_

**_Edward's POV_**

I walked over to the table. MBC was sitting with her head down, reading a book, and headphones were in her ears. I reached the table and slammed my tray down. She did not look up. I sighed irritably and reached across the table. My hand brushed her shirt just under her chest, and I grabbed the earphone cord, pulling down quickly.

She jumped, her face sprining up. Her eyes met mine and they had fire in them, literally.

"What the hell?" she demanded.

I glared. "You are at my table, princess," I replied.

She sat back with a smug smile, pushing her book to the side. "Oh? I don't see your name on it anywhere." She looked across the table with fake curiosity.

I growled slightly, "Move."

She looked back up at me, the pain still in her eyes, but it was suppressed. I froze slightly, it was if she was staring straight through me, it was a very weird feeling. "Look, your highness, either you go to another table or you sit down with me, because I am not moving."

I glared again, but sat down in the chair across from her. She smiled slightly before looking away, around the cafateria. I began to eat when I noticed that she had no food, only a drink.

"What? Are you on a diet or something?" I asked around the food in my mouth.

"No, you pig. Why? Do you think I need to go on one?" she asked.

My eyes involuntarily glanced down at her perfectly flat stomach. "No, I don't think that," I replied quietly.

Good God, I am going soft! Get a hold of yourself man, she is just another chic. I tried to take that to heart, or my mind, wherever it got first, but she was not like every other girl. She was like the female version of me, as odd as that sounds, she was trapped and in pain, I could tell from her bottomless eyes.

I stared at my food, still eating, as I felt the table move slightly as she scooted forward. I looked up, just in time to catch her eyes with mine. She was leaning forward, her elbows on the table. I moved back slightly because I did not expect her so close.

She gave a patronizing smile. "Aww, are you nervous?"

I gave her a 'wtf look.' "No."

She leaned forward a little bit more, only this time I moved forward as well.

"Do I make you nervous?" she asked quietly.

I did notice for a moment that I could not hear the rumble of the kids in the cafateria. It was like we were the only two there. Suddenly, I broke out of it. I put on my everyday cold mask and scooted away from her. "No, you don't."

She snorted, but flopped back against her seat. Her cinnamon eyes observed me a moment. "You're lying. I can see right through you."

My eyes widened slightly, but only for a moment. Soon, I pulled back into my hard mask, not wanting her to think that was lying. I was, of course, she was intoxicating. "Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are-" My words were cut off as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

She stood up, grabbing her book. "Are to."

I watched, silently fuming, as she walked out of the cafateria.

I rolled my eyes and got up to go to my next class: biology.

I walked in and walked to my regular seat at the back-right table. I lay my books out on the opposite side of the table because I sit alone and placed my elbows on the table. I watch as the people file in and go to their seats. Right after the door closes and teacher stands to take attendence, the door opens again to reveal the infamous MBC.

"Miss Swan, I know it's the first day, but that does not give you an excuse to be late to my class," Mrs. Martin said to MBC, excuse me _Miss Swan_.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Martin, I could not get my locker open," MBC said, not sounding sorry at all.

Mrs. Martin gave her a withering stare. "Yes, well, please take your seat next to Mr. Cullen."

I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head when she said that. I composed myself and quickly moved my books so MBC would have enough room. She made her way up the aisles to the seat beside mine. I laughed quietly when she tripped just before reaching the table. She reached out and grabbed the side of the desk. My hand unconsciously reached forward to help her, but I almost fell out of my seat I was laughing so hard when MBC died out laughing.

Finally, we both calmed down enough to sit properly and listen to Mrs. Martin. She gave us a disapproving glance, but I could still see amusement in her eyes. The entire class stared at us until Mrs. Martin called their attention.

"Are you okay, Swan?" I asked quietly, secretly loving the way the mysterious girl's last name rolled off my tongue.

She giggled quietly, a beautiful sound. Wait, what? "Yeah, I'm fine, Cullen."

I could not describe the satisfation I felt when she said my name. It was only my last name, but it still made my insides simmer.

We did not talk for the rest of the day.

Finally, the final bell rang. I found that I had every class with MBC after lunch, but none before. I laughed quietly as I thought of what gym.

***Flashback***

_I walked through the gym doors into the high-roofed, blaringly bright lit room. Personal hell, I hate gym. I walked into the locker room and got changed, then I walked out and sat on the bleachers. Today was volleyball day, so that meant only the girls were playing. I did not see the point in the boys dressing out. I did not like volleyball, that meant all the guys were going to ogle the girls. Pigs._

_I sighed._

_Suddenly, Newton, Tyler, and Eric wolf-whistled. I turned to find them staring at the girl locker room doorway. I turned and all I could thing was: wow._

_There was MBC. She was wearing that otrocious yellow gym shirt with blue volleyball spandex. But she pulled it off. Her legs were a creamy white and looked as though they went on forever._

_All throughout the games I could not keep my eyes off of her, Surprisingly, she was very good at volleyball. Her spike was amazing. I died out laughing when she spiked the ball and it hit Lauren in the stomach. She doubled over. I hate that girl, she never leaves me alone. _

_When gym was over I went to get changed. When I came out I saw MBC and Newton standing by the door. An unknown emotion ran through me. It took me a moment to place: jealousy. I just shook my head and walked up to them. I got close enough to hear them, but not close enough to look as though I'm eavesdropping._

_"So, do you wanna come over later? I'd love to get to know you," Newton asked in a smug voice._

_"No, thank you," MBC replied, much to my satisfaction. _

_I watched, angry, as Newton stepped forward and pulled MBC to her chest. "Come on, you know you want to."_

_I watched as Miss Swan stepped back, her arm cranking back, and it snapped forward to connect with Newton's nose. She also kneed him where the sun don't shine. _

_I just laughed as we both walked to our cars._

***End Flashback***

I continued to laugh in my car on the way to the grill.

* * *

**_There! I feel better now! I still can't explain why half of the last chapter was missing, but it was._**

**_Hope you guys liked!_**

**_Please Read and Review! Tough Critique people!_**

**_Luv, V.S.A_**


	4. Pop!

**_Hey, guys! I feel much better now :). Anyway, I know it''s been a few days since I last updated, but school has started back and I have not had as much time. However, I will still update as often as possible. This is why I am only working on one story, I knew that my time would keep depleting. I will try and update as soon as possible, promise!_**

**_Dedication- CountryMumAu_**

**_Disclaimer- don't own Twilight._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previoues_**

**_"So, do you wanna come over later? I'd love to get to know you," Newton asked in a smug voice._**

**_"No, thank you," MBC replied, much to my satisfaction. _**

**_I watched, angry, as Newton stepped forward and pulled MBC to her chest. "Come on, you know you want to."_**

**_I watched as Miss Swan stepped back, her arm cranking back, and it snapped forward to connect with Newton's nose. She also kneed him where the sun don't shine. _**

**_I just laughed as we both walked to our cars._**

***End Flashback***

**I continued to laugh in my car on the way to the grill.**

_**Now**_

**_Edward's POV_**

As I drove I began to think about the new girl. The title was degrading. It seemed too low. She was beautiful, honestly. Although, she seemed trapped, seperated. She was like me. I never thought I could find someone so much like me, and I barely knew her.

_Pop!_

I groaned loudly as I pulled over to the side of the road. I knew what happened. Dammit.

The car pulled to a stop, and I let my head hit the headrest of the seat. Shit, shit, shit! This sucks!

With one final, loud groan, I pulled myself up and got out of the car. I looked back at the back tires and found that one was flat. I hit my forehead with the pallm of my hand. I did not know how to change a tire.

I leaned back against the car and slowly slid down. I stretched my legs out and got my phone from my pocket. I pressed speed dial for Carlisle's phone.

"I'm sorry, service is inavailable..." The phone slammed shut.

I sat bag, frustrated. I was stranded unless I walked. I was in the middle of nowhere. I was right between town and the grill. I decide to just sit and wait.

About ten minutes later, me trying my phone continuously and pacing, a motorcycle rumbled around the corner. I turned, hopeful, as Swan drove up to my car and pulled over behind mine. She got off, her long legs stretching out as she stood up. She pulled the helmet off, shaking her hair out, and started walking towards me. My God, she was a goddess. I sucked in a sharp breathe.

Finally, she reached me, glancing between the tire and my frozen form.

"Do you need help?" Her voice broke me from my marble state.

I leaned back against my car, trying to look like I had not just been intranced by her. "Yes."

She smirked as she opened the car door and pressed the button to open the trunk. It lifted slowly. "Do you know how to change a tire?"

My stance faltered. I looked down in embarassment, and I was completely positive that I was blushing. "No."

She giggled quietly, and I found myself memorizing the sound. It was beautiful, like the chirps of a gorgeous bird. I watched, slightly astonished, as she lifted the spare tire from the trunk and rolled it around to the flat.

"Do you need any help?" I asked curiously.

"Nope," she said as she started lifting the car on the jack.

I watched as she began to change the tire. I decided to get conversation going while I had the chance. I took a few steps closer to her and leaned my side against the car. "So, tell me, Swan, what's your first name anyway?" I asked.

She laughed, loud, and stood up straight, the blown tire already changed. "Is that really how you meant to ask. Wow, you are so different from other guys."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Yes, now answer the question Swan."

"Bella," she murmured, looking into my eyes. Fitting. She was beautiful.

"Bella," I breathed. I reached my hand forward and pushed some fly away hair behind her ear. "It means beautiful in Italian."

Her breathe caught. Suddenly, she took a step away from me. It was not like she did not want my touch, but that she feared it. Pain flashed through her cinnamon eyes before she hid it and replaced it with a look of peace. She was such a liar.

"Y-yeah, well..." She cleared her throat, walking away to put everything back in my trunk, slamming it shut. "What's your name, Cullen?"

"Edward," I said, holding my hand out for her to shake. I was very surprised when she did, it felt like lightning ran through my arm.

Our eyes shot up at the same time, locking on one anothers'. Our hands seperated slowly, the spark diminishing as their distance inceased. She broke the contact first, leaning her head down and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to go to the grill with me?" I asked quietly.

Her eyes met mine again. "Like...a date?"

I smiled, for once. "Yes, but it doesn't have to be if you don't want to."

She smiled at my ramblings. "I'd love to."

I smiled. This is great.

* * *

**_There you have it! I know, it's not as long, but I have a lot of homework and can't get anything written until late, so the chapters will be slightly shorter during the week, but longer on the weekends because I will have more time. _**

**_I love all of you guys and I think my range of readers seems to be widening. It feels great to get new alerts, favorites, and reviews. Thank you guys so much!_**

**_Please Read and Review_**

**_Luv, V.S.A_**


	5. Deep In the Grill

**_Hey, guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I have been waiting to get inspiration for it, and I finally got the inspiration I needed._**

**_Dedication- CountryMumAu_**

**_Disclaimer- don't own Twilight._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previous_**

_**"Would you like to go to the grill with me?" I asked quietly.**_

_**Her eyes met mine again. "Like...a date?"**_

_**I smiled, for once. "Yes, but it doesn't have to be if you don't want to."**_

_**She smiled at my ramblings. "I'd love to."**_

_**I smiled. This is great.**_

_**Now**_

**_Edward's POV_**

I hopped into my car, revving up and waiting until Bella was ready to follow me. Her motorcycle rumbled to life, and she gave me the signal that she was ready. I pulled out onto the road and took off into the direction of the grill. It only took about ten minutes to reach the grill.

The grill was a decent sized place. It was red with black shudders and black over hangs. The parking lot wrapped around the restaurant and disappeared in the allie behind the building. I pulled into a parking spot near the doors. Bella pulled in beside me. I met her at her bike and we walked in.

The inside of the grill seemed even bigger. It was dimly lit and settling. To the left of the door were the pool tables, to the right was the bar. I led Bella over to a table behind the pool tables. We sat down and ordered some food. I watched her as she ate. Her face was pointed downward towards her plate. Her silky chocolate hair spilled around her shoulders. Her eyes were content, the softest I had seen them since we met. I was staring at her plump lips when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I usually don't do this," she said, looking up to see my face.

I gave her a curious glance.

"I mean, go out with some mysterious guy I just met."

I smiled a little. "Well, I'm not some serial killer if that's what you think," I said. "I'm not going to hurt you." My voice quieted as I said this. Her eyes met mine and we just stared at one another. This time, I broke the connection.

"Well, how about we get to know one another. That way, I will no longer be the mysterious guy, and you will no longer be the mysterious girl."

She snorted delicately. "By doing what? PLaying 20 Questions?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

She smiled. "Alright, you first."

"Number 1. What is your favorite color?"

"Green," she answered without hesitation. "What's yours?"

I looked straight into her eyes. "Light brown. What's your favorite book?"

She turned thoughtful. "Hmm, it's a tie between Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights. You?"

"My personal favorite is Wuthering Heights."

She smiled slightly. "Wow. I'm impressed. The mysterious, Fork's bad boy reads classics. How did you get into that?"

I smirked. "That counts as a question," I said. Then, I sighed. "My mother, before she passed away, used to read classics all the time. I guess, I was drawn to them when I got adopted. I just wanted to know her pull to those books. So, one day, I sat down and began to read. My adoptive mother had the book and I borrowed. In the end, I loved it."

Her eyes held understanding. "It must have been hard, going on without your parents," she said. "You're not alone, you know." My eyes met hers. "I know exactly what you're going through."

I gave her a curious glance, but I knew she knew that I was not going to pry. She did not have to tell me anything. "I grew up in Arizona. The sun, the heat, the desert. It was all there. My parents divorced just after I was born and I moved to live with my mother. I used to come out here to stay with my dad during the summer. Then, my mom got remarried to a man named Phil. I liked him, never had a problem with him, but then I really saw who he was."

Her voice became angry. I do not know what possessed me to do it, but I got up and moved to her side of the table. I pulled her closer to me, my arm protectively holding her to my side. I was even more surprised when she wrapped her arms around me and leaned even more into my side.

"One night, Phil went out with some friends. He did not drive, one of his friends did. They went to the closest bar, only a few blocks from the house. That night, he got drunk and walked home. I was asleep, but woke up when I heard some bangs and my mom screaming. I ran into the room where they were and found Phil holding my mom against the wall, his hands on her throat. He dropped her, pushed me into the hallway closet, and locked me in there. All I heard were my mom's screams. I woke up a week later in the hospital and was told my mother had died."

"Oh, Bella," I said, "I am so sorry."

She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I should not have said any of that. Ugh, I am such a killjoy. I'm sorry I even asked."

She pulled one of her hands away to wipe her eyes. "I don't want to hear an apology. I'm happy I actually got to tell someone about my childhood without you feeling very sorry and showing pity. And it also means a lot that you can tell me everything that happened to you," I murmured.

She looked up, a new light in her eyes. Then, she looked past me to the pool tables.

I smirked. "Do you play?" I asked.

She blushed lightly. "No, will you help me?"

I stood and held my hand out for her. "Let's go, Swan."

She giggled and took my hand to stand up. She got the stick while I racked the balls. I pulled the hold away and placed the white ball right in the center.

I gestured towards the table. "After you."

She looked at the table, intimidated. "I really don't know what to do. I never did this in Phoenix."

I smiled and set down the stick I was holding. I got behind her and placed her body in the perfect position. My chest was pressed against her back as we both bent of the table. I gathered her hands in mine and placed them in the proper position.

"One-" the stick pulled back and foward, "two-" back and forward, "three." The stick went forward, as did the white ball. Clanks resounded as the balls scattered and flew against the sides of the table.

We sowly stood straight. She turned against me, not moving away at all. I got trapped in her eyes. I never wanted to look away. We both moved at the same time. I breathed in as her sweet breathe brushed against my lips. Then, her lips were on mine, and time stopped again.

We kissed for a moment, then we both pulled away. I looked deep into her eyes again and laid my hand on her cheek gently.

"I've waited all day to do that," she murmured softly.

I simply smiled and pulled her lips to mine one more time.

* * *

**_There you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed! It felt good to write this chapter. We got into more depth with their pasts and still got the fluff. It's the best of both worlds. _**

**_I will be putting up some oneshots later and another chapter for this either tonight or tomorrow. No promises though, sorry._**

**_Please, please show me some love and Review._**

**_Thanks V.S.A_**


	6. Anniversary

**_FINALLY! Here it is, what you've all been waiting for. I'm sorry it's been sooooooo loooooooonnnnnggg, but I had absolutely no imspiration at all. I hope you guys like it._**

**_Dedication- CountryMumAu_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight, Edward, or Bella. Vampire or otherwise D:_**

* * *

No matter what people say, you just do not understand until you really get involved. That's how love is. It is something that you can hear about and read about, and you still do not get it. It is funny how quickly things change, feelings change. Yesterday I looked at Bella, and I saw a girl who was a pain in my ass. Now I look at Bella and see an amazing woman who stole my heart in just a few hours. I sighed quietly. These feelings are amazing.

Today was mine and Bella's one week anniversary. I pulled my car to the side of the road in front of Bella's car. Bella is standing in front of her baby. Well, her black Mustang with red racing stripes. It came in five days ago. I have never seen anyone so excited over a car. She drove to my place and picked me up straight away. We went for a drive through the back roads, Bella driving at speeds I thought I only drove at. It was then that I knew she was the one for me.

I got out of my car, putting my gift in the pocket of my leather jacket. Bella did not notice as I walked up. I stood right beside the front of the car where the hood was lifted. Bella was rummaging around, mumbling about the transmission and other words I could not make out. She reached out blindly as she felt for the wrench that was laying precariously on the side. I grabbed it and held in her reach, careful to keep my hand from brushing hers.

"Thank you, Edward," she grumbled.

My eyes widened just as she glanced at me. I just cannot scare her. "How do you do that?" I asked, grudgingly, folding my arms across my chest.

She smirked as she continued to work, ignoring my pout. Yes, I was pouting. "I spent years perfecting the art of calm. I can practically feel your presence." She glanced at me. "You're going to have to do better than that, Cullen."

I just sighed, walking around to wrap my arms around her waist as she stood up, chunking the wrench to the side. Her hands feel to her hips, just below my arms as she glared at her cars engine.

I kissed the side of her neck gently, "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't really know. I'm getting pissed, honestly. All I did was turn the key, and it started smoking."

"I would help you, but I'm probably the only guy you know who knows nothing about cars," I said.

She stood and turned in my arms. Her hands came up and started playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. "It's okay," she said, "and you're not."

"Oh, yeah, that makes me feel so much better," I grumbled sarcastically, before leaning down and brushing my lips with her. Her lips tasted like cinnamon. It was heaven.

"Mmm," she pulled away. "What are we doing today?"

I reached into my pocket as I said, "Well, I would like to start by giving you this." I pulled the necklace in front of her face. It had a silver chain, and the pendent was in the shape of a B. It was covered in green and blue rhinestones. Her favorite color, and my favorite color on her. She gasped as her eyes took it in.

"Oh," she breathed. She reached forward and gently took it in her hand, studying the pendent. "Edward, it's beautiful." Her eyes met mine, glistening with tears, and I knew I had picked the right necklace.

I smiled softly, kissing her gently as I took the necklace from her hands. I used my right hand to gently spin her around as my left held the gift. She lifted her hair as I clasped the chain. I kissed the back of her neck to show it was secure.

She turned back towards me, looking down at the necklace. Then she giggled slightly, her eyes meeting mine. I questioned her with my eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "The irony of this is just hilarious."

I was still confused. She held up a single finger, telling me to wait. She walked out of my arms, grabbing her jacket from the seat of the car. She rummaged through it before seeming to find what she wanted. She got back to me.

"Turn around," she commanded gently. I turned, then I felt, and saw, a chain fall from her hands as she clasped it behind my neck. I looked down and found a shark tooth with silver diamonds lining the top edge.

I turned and met her eyes, holding the pendent slightly in my left hand. "Is this what you were laughing about?"

She smiled and nodded her head. I held her cheek and kissed her lips. We pulled apart. "I love it," I murmured.

She just smiled.

"Now, I believe I owe you a romantic dinner for our anniversary," I said, my smile growing in size.

Her smile widened as well. "Yes, you do. Just let me get cleaned up a bit. How formal?"

I unzipped my jacket to reveal a button-up with a black tie. "I have slacks to change into in the car."

She giggled. "Okay, go get them. You can change in my room while I get ready in the bathroom."

I nodded as she kissed me one last time. She headed into the house as I went to get the slacks. I was changed and back downstairs watching TV in no time. I first visited Bella's house the day after we went to the grill. It was then that I found she lived alone. She house was well furnished, given that Bella had an inheritance from her grandmother. Bella still worked, however. I usually stay at Bella's house overnight anyway. The thought of her alone makes me nervous. I don't like it. Kids at school questioned us because they knew that I stayed with her.

Perverts. I shook my head. The stairs squeaked, and I turned my head, barely holding in my gasp. There Bella stood, looking just like an angel. She was wearing a blue dress that reached to just above her knees. The top of her dress was one shoulder with a ribbon hanging down the back where the shoulder strap met the back part of the dress. She had black heels on her feet, the ribbons holding them on wrapped around her gorgeous legs to the back of her calves. She is beautiful.

"Wow," I breathed.

I stood as she walked to me, a smile on her face. She kissed me softly and took my hand. "I believe you owe me a romantic dinner."

I shook my head. Curiosity burned in her eyes. "No, we can't go out."

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't have other guys seeing you like this," I said.

She smiled, cocky. "Don't you wanna show me off?" she asked as her arms twined around my neck.

I thought a moment. "True. Let's go."

She laughed as I pulled her to my car. I opened the passenger side door for her with a small bow. She smiled as she sat. I closed the door gently, but firmly, minding her dress and arm. I got in behind the wheel. We were on the road in no time.

We made it to Seattle in just over an hour. We pulled into the nicest restaurant I could find. I helped her out of the car, and I place my hand on the small of her back as we walked in.

"Cullen," I told the stewardess.

She glanced over the book. "Right this way."

She walked to the back to an area of tables lit with candles. She set down our menus and said she would be back to take our orders. I pulled Bella's chair out so she could take a seat. Bella glanced around the room, entranced by the scenery. It was beautiful, I had to admit, but it failed in comparison to Bella.

"It's beautiful here," Bella stated softly.

I smiled at her before I lifted my menu. Many things looked and sounded good, it was hard to choose. We finally decided, and the waitress came to take our orders. I reached forward and held onto Bella's hands in the center of the table. I rubbed her hands with my thumbs.

"You know, I used to think candlelight dinners and romantic evenings and celebrating anniversaries were stupid," Bella murmured, her eyes meeting mine.

I began to get worried, and she must have noticed. "But that was before I had a reason to celebrate things like that."

She took one of her hands away and brought it to my forehead, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I grabbed her other hand in both of mine. My eyelids shut at the feeling of her hand, now slightly massaging my scalp. I sighed, letting out a soft moan. I could feel her smiling.

It is amazing, how I can connect with her on such a level. I love her. I stiffened slightly, my thumbs stopped rubbing her hand. It was only for a moment, so short I'm sure she didn't even notice.

We were so early in our relationship, but then again, if you really feel that way for someone, why does it matter how soon it is? I opened my eyes, grabbing Bella's hand from my head and brought it to my lips. I kissed the back of it softly. My eyes met hers. My angel is so beautiful. She had a soft smile on her face, her cheeks a gentle pink, and her eyes were alight with happiness.

I looked her straight in the eye, "I love you."

There, it was all out. Her smile widened. She leaned forward and kissed my lips with passion but still gentle. She pulled away and held my cheek in her hand.

"I love you, too."

This is it, and I know it will just keep getting better.

* * *

**_This may be a little quick, for their relationship anyway, but I disagree. I love how they can move quickly, without it being awkward and not right._**

**_Please comment!_**

**_~Much Love_**


	7. Lucky

**I know, been a while. Sorry, very little inspiration, and I am currently working on my own novel. I will try to update and get new stuff up sooner since it's SUMMER, but I make no promises. _Hope you enjoy the new chapter for He Is Gold!_**

****

**_Disclaimer~ Don't own characters, etc. etc. Plot is mine._**

* * *

"Okay, thank you." I groaned loudly, restraining the urge to bang my head on the table.

"No luck?" Bella asked as she stood at the stove.

I sighed. "None. Maybe I was just meant to go jobless for the rest of my life. I've been at this for three months now." I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist as she stirred the chili she was working on.

"Edward, it will happen. You'll see." She turned her head to smile at me.

I kissed her temple. "I will never know what I did all these years without your comforting enthusiasm." I smiled. She always made me feel better.

She laughed. "You tell me. You parents still love me for changing your attitude." She smirked as she turned the stove down.

She grabbed my hand, pulling me to the table. I sat in my previous seat. She settled in my lap, my arms wrapping around her waist. I buried my face into her neck. Just thinking. Over the last three months I had been trying to find a job to help Bella with the payments on her house. She had a job, but she was just slipping by with her pay. And with being in school again, her work time had bumped down with her pay. Not only that, but she had met my parents. Oh, yes, I finally found a girl to bring home to the parental units. And of course, they were immediately in love with her. A spunky girl who kept me in line. They adored her.

Esme basically gained a daughter. They often gardened together as Bella had a love for flowers. My mother was also helping Bella being her own garden outside the house. Carlisle found her to be a sweet and polite young lady. Once she found out he was a doctor, they swept away into my father's study to discuss medical degrees, info, and God knows what. Bella wanted to be a doctor after college, and Carlisle was helping her to reach her goal. He had even gone so far as to tell me that he would pay her way through college if he had to. Bella did not know, but I knew he was completely serious.

I wanted to help her now. I probably could not be a benefit for college funds, but this, I could definitely work with. Bella deserved it all, and I wanted to give her everything I could. Whether it be a few dollars or just a hand to hold, but I wanted it be me who gave her those things. She used to object to my assistance, but I broke that habit of hers, officially, a few weeks ago. Now, I think she secretly revels in it. Never having to do absolutely everything for her. I even stayed at her house a few nights a week just to be there for her. It was amazing.

She…she was my angel. In every way possible. She started saving me with her first comeback. And to think, I used to dislike her. Don't know what I was thinking.

Pulling up to Bella's house on a bright Saturday afternoon, I found her hunched over the area against the front of her house. And her house was just vibrant. Multiple flowers lined across the front of it, lighting it up, making it seem cheerful on the outside. Huh, my mom had finally talked her into doing it. Bella had been procrastinating this for quite a while. I laughed. I knew she'd love it when she had it done, but I was just letting her work her way to it.

I walked over to her, my book bag on my shoulder. "Looks great, babe."

She stood, turning to me. An incredibly bright, beautiful smile spread across her face. I just had to smile back. Her happiness was contagious.

"Thank you." She practically danced over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I set my hand on her shoulder. "I like it. It really brightens things up."

I nodded, but then turned her to face me. I pulled her to my chest. "I agree, angel, but the flowers are just too dull right now."

Her jaw dropped. "You little-"

I laughed. "You're too gorgeous for them, angel."

She punched me in the ribs painfully. "Nice safe, jerk."

I took a step back and bowed deeply. "Why thank you, My Lady."

She groaned.

I followed her into the house, settling at the table. I started pulling my books out of my bag. We had a big test coming up Monday, and my angel was incredibly smart. She had been tutoring me for a good month and already my grades had risen. She had finished the assignment early, of course, so now she was reviewing with me.

I sat down at the table. She set her hands on my shoulders. "I feel gross, not gonna lie. So, why don't you start working on the review while I take a shower, and I will help you when I get out. Sound good?" she asked.

I nodded.

She kissed my temple. "Great! I won't be long."

She headed up the stairs. I sat back in my chair and let the air rush from my lungs. I smiled with a little laugh.

How did I get so lucky?

* * *

_**Hope you liked this. **_

_**Liked it? Loved it? Review and let me know you thoughts. (All critique and flames accepted, but only if constructive)**_

_**~ Much Love**_

_**VSA**_

_**XOXOXOX **_


	8. Incredibly Important New Poll!

**Alright, guys, this is incredibly important! I can't not stress that enough. So, here's what's up:**

**There is a new poll up on my profile that I would really like/need you guys to vote on. I know that a lot of people may not view this, but it is super important. I will be sad to see WWNHA come to an end, but they all must, and I want my next project to be for all of you for how amazing all of you have made writing this particular story. **

**It has honestly been a journey for me because this is, quite literally, my best story to date. This was an impromptu, out-of-the-blue story, and I never, in my most insane dreams, imagined it would be doing to so well. I've reached over 150 reviews with 20,000+ views, and to most authors that may be nothing, but it's absolutely incredible to me. I love and thank all of you for all the support, and I will do my best to not disappoint anyone in my next projects. Though I can not ACTUALLY please everyone, I will still work not to.**

**Anyway(!), down below are the summaries for the stories that are up for the poll, and I need y'all to let me know which story y'all like best through the poll. Bear in mind, however, that only one story will be written as WWNHA begins its decent, but I plan for all of the stories to be written in due time, so if the story that you do not vote for is up first, the first chapter of every one of them will be up within, at least, a week. That way, everyone will get a taste for what they really, really want to get sucked into. **

**I'm sorry, I'm rambling now, but I must let you know. I have found that, since writing my first non-canon story, I can no longer conform to Bella/Edward without a solid knowledge of any future story. While I support the couple, it has become increasingly difficult to read about them. They seem slightly bland in relation to Bella/Emmett, Bella/Carlisle, or Bella/Jasper. If you are a fan of that specific couple...well, I'm afraid I can not please everyone. If I could, I'd have more confidence and would already be exactly where I want to be at this point in time XD**

**I'll stop now, here are the stories:**

**_Ring of Fire_ **_(Jasper/Bella)_: Jasper had walked the Earth for so many years that even he had lost count. But that did not matter, what did matter was the fact that he could not get that one woman out of his mind. He had sucked her dry without a glance and, in the end, regretted every moment. One can imagine his shock when she magically appears in front of his door when he stopped in that horrible motel. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to room 666, where hell is known, and the ring of fire swallows the body whole.

_**Cut Thy Strings** (Bella/Emmett)_: Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions?

_**Electricity or Poison** (Bella/Carlisle)_: Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail.

**Please take the time and vote. It would really help me out a lot! **

**Summaries are also on my profile if you want to double-check everything before submitting your votes. (Notice, you only vote once, so be picky! :D )**

**Thanks ever so!**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	9. Nominated and Voting!

**Hello, hello, my lovely readers!**

**I have some excited news! My WIP story (We Will Never Hurt Again) has been nominated for the Emerging Swan Awards under the Cullen Lovin' (Excluding E/B) area! **

**My goodness, this means so, so, so much to me, and I am absolutely overwhelmed with excitement, it's such an honor! **

**This came about all because of you guys! Thank you all so much! I can repeat that day in and day out, but it will still not mean enough. **

**The voting starts tomorrow, and it would mean the world to me if all of you could go and vote for my story. Voting ends September 21, so please, vote, vote, vote!**

**Again, thank you all so much! Please go and vote, here is the link: **

** u/3147840/Emerging-Swan-Awards -copy and paste. **

**On profile as well, if this does not work.**

**Go and vote, I would appreciate it very much!**

**Love you all, and have a wonderful day!**

**~Zoe-VSA-XOXOX~**


	10. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


	11. Absent to Published?

Hello, everyone!

I know that this is not at all what any of you want to see. I know that all of you would much rather see the next chapter for any one of my projects, but I do have a valid reason for my absence. It has been near a year or less so since my last chapter update. In that time, I have written a novel and am currently in the final editing, formatting, and releasing process. I am soon to become a published author!

With this exciting news under my belt, I am trying my best to get the book out as soon as possible. While I cannot say much, I highly encourage all of you to take the link on my profile page to get to my official Facebook page and like it in order to receive updates and quotes and such for my first novel, _Decimation. _

This project is the first book in my Chosen's Trilogy, and I am very ready to allow all of you to read it. For how great the process is going, the book will be available before Christmas (Hello Christmas present!) or even earlier. The book is on a running for online release as well as a Kindle/Nook/iPad format.

I am incredibly happy for my dream to be coming true and for all of you to go on this journey with me. It's...it's been a while, but I am ready to keep in touch with all of you through this and Facebook (more so on FB, it's easier). I hope that all of you will stay with me during this crazy ride I'm about to go on and such.

I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it feel to be doing this, and how well everything has been going. And not just with this project, with my projects on Fanfiction and everything. It's been nice, and I am excited for the future.

But, anyway, I hope that all of you understand why I have been absent. Also, when things start dying down a bit, I will be working to get back into Fanfiction and writing a good amount before spinning off again to start work on the second book in the trilogy.

Again, be sure to like my Facebook page to get more information. I hope to be on good terms with all of you now even though I have been gone for quite a long time. I wish you all the best and hope that you all join me in my journey.

Best wishes to all of you and stay blessed.

~Much love,

Zoe


	12. DestinationDecimation! Almost Here!

**Hello, everyone! **

**I _know _you all would much rather have a chapter, but there have been a few questions about how my novel is coming and such. I have been working on it intensively in the recent weeks, and we are getting closer and closer to its release! I am ridiculously excited, and I hope that all of you are getting excited with me! **

**Now, for all of you that follow my official novel page on Facebook (search "Decimation by Zoe Belew" to find it, or, you know, just take the link on my profile page), you are now aware that I will be doing the official cover reveal and the synopsis very soon on there quite a few days before I do it on here. _So, _if you want in on that, you better go drop a like and a comment! **

**Onward to the gritty levels of the writer's atmosphere, my novel is going to be available in paperback and kindle download with a later release of hardback! Now, this is where the trade off happens. All of you on here are the first to know about the formats in which my book will be released, but my Facebook fans get all of the reveals first. Sometimes, they never get posted here. Again, if you want in on that, go like my page. **

**I just wanted to say that I am very thankful for all the support, and I will be working on my fanfic stories again very soon. Once my book is finished, I will take a break from my trilogy to work on the stories here. So get excited for the book release, and for the updated chapters on here! **

**I hope you all are happy and healthy!**

**Thank you for all your support! We are getting closer and closer to _Decimation, _and it is going to be amazing when it finally gets here!**

**See you all soon!**

**~Much Love**

**Zoe**


	13. RELEASE DATE REVEAL MORE

MY BOOK COMES OUT ON **JUNE 2**!

I have been freaking out for weeks now! I got the first official copy, and I did reveal that on my YouTube channel. (Search Zoe Belew- I should be the first official channel link that pops up- or you can take the link on my profile).

Also, be sure to check out my blog! I have interviews and things of that nature coming up, so be sure to keep up with all of that!

Who's excited? I AM!

Please, do me the beautiful favor of following, liking, commenting, and subscribing to all my social media. All links are on my profile!

Hope you are all ready to get my book! It looks great, if I do say so myself!

Have a wonderful and blessed day!

~Much Love,

Zoe


	14. IT'S HERE! Yay!

IT'S HERE!

My book is now available for purchase! For links to sites from which you can purchase my novel, take the links on my profile to my Facebook page or my blog! All links are available through those two sites!

I hope you will buy it! If you buy it and like/love it, please write me a review after you read it! It would mean the world!

I hope all of you have a wonderful day! I will try and update some stories within the next few weeks!

Thanks, everyone!

~Much Love,

-Zoe

Author of _The Chosen Trilogy. _I finally get to put that!


End file.
